The Real Leader Stories
A/N I feel creative. Firestar There is something that feels heavy in my chest like a boulder, and I have to tell someone. My heart lies with a kittypet. Just the way her gorgeous brown tabby pelt shone in the sunlight, and how her amber eyes gleamed made my heart stop. Did you guess it? Right, it's Hattie, the kittypet I met on my journey to find StarClan. In the moments my eyes landed on her, I knew I wanted to spend my life with her. She may be a kittypet, but that doesn't make her any less beautiful. She is prettier than any Clan cat I have ever seen, with her plump kittypet cheeks and long, plumy tail. The way her coat waves when she walkes sends confortable chills ripple down my spine. Smudge first introduced her to me when me and Sandstorm travelled to rebuild SkyClan. In the moment we locked eye contact, I knew we were destinied to be together. I did not only love her, but she loved me back. Can you imagine how I felt when she asked me to sleep in my once garden? I wanted to say yes. I wanted to, I really did. But then I saw Sandstorm's glare. The way her pale green eyes glinted made me wish to die. She knew. And she didn't like it one bit. So I had to refuse. My heart broke when I saw how disappointed Hattie was. After we came back from our journey, we started meeting. It was our fourth meeting when she confessed her love for me. Nobody ever knew, except Cinderpelt, who was curious where I was going all the time. So once she followed me and witnessed our meeting. She later promised to keep it a secret, the good friend she was. One more thing I should say is that Leafpool isn't Sandstorm's kit. If you had set her next to Hattie, you would get an exact copy. The same brown tabby pelt, the same amber eyes, the same size and body shape. I kept on meeting Hattie, informing her on how well was Leafpool doing, how she wanted to become medicine cat and such. But then the day came. I realized we had to leave. My heart broke. I had to tell her. So the night before we left, I sneaked out and went to meet her. Saying she was heartbroken would be an understatement. She cried. She cried so hard. We stayed together the whole night, doing anything we could to enjoy the little time we had left. Then we left. Oh StarClan, how much I wanted to tell her when I found out that Leafpool was the mother of Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. I wish I could, but there was no way. I can never make Leafpool meet her mother now, and it's all because of that dumb twolegs. Like the ones she lived with. I became mates with Sandstorm only to show my Clan my loyality. Only because they expected me to do so. Just because she loved me. That doesn't mean I have to love her back! The worst thing? I will never meet her again, even after death. She never believed in StarClan. Bluestar I have to admit something. I have one more kit other than Mosskit, Mistyfoot and Stonefur. She isn't Oakheart's or Thrushpelt's. No no no, her father is someone else. It's Crookedstar. I met Crookedstar on a Gathering when we were apprentices. Later as moons rolled by we started meeting, and I learned that we loved each other. And StarClan, we did. Now who is the kit you ask? It's easy. The same silver fur as Moonflower and the same dark stripes, the sane ice-blue eyes of mine... Her name is Silverstream. She looks like Moonflower maybe a little too much. I gave birth to her along with Mistykit, Stonekit and Mosskit. I wanted to keep her because of her resemblance to Moonflower, who I missed so much. I wanted to raise her into a loyal warrior. However, I figured I can't keep her. She was different from her littermates. So I decided to give her to Crookedstar. He was a leader now, and he couldn't just go and meet me. But he wanted to see his daughter. He loved her, he looked forward to her birth... One faithful night I met him for the very last time. I gave my dear Silverkit to him. He promised Willowbreeze would be good mother to her. He was wrong. Willowbreeze died of greencough, and so did Minnowkit and Willowkit. Sunfish ended up taking care of her. Yes, she was good mother, but... I didn't have Crookedstar's promise I needed so much. I always saw her on Gatherings, when Crookedstar announced her "birth", when she became apprentice, and warrior. And each day I loved her more. I wished to talk to her, to feel her fur on me, but that wasn't possible. She was a RiverClan warrior and I was a ThunderClan leader. There was no way. When I found out that she died giving birth to her kits, I felt my heart broke. Then Graystripe brought her kits, and I felt like having a reason to live again. A reason to be happy. I could raise them and love them how I could never love Silverstream. It's sad, you know. They would never know their mother, just like Silverstream. I would bring them up as warriors of ThunderClan - the greatest of all. Especially Featherkit. Oh how much she looked like both Moonflower and Silverstream. I thought it could never be worse. I already lost Silverstream two times. But I lost her for the third time when Featherkit left along with her brother and father. I learned that love was only pain. I tried to never love again. But how could I not love Mistyfoot and Stonefur? They are my kits. The difference between them is, that I can never tell Silverstream. Not even in StarClan. But Mistyfoot and Stonefur know. Silverstream, remember this - I love you.